It's Much More Complicated
by mychilipeppers
Summary: After a late night patrol, Mikey falls ill. At first it's nothing to worry about, but something that seemed to be harmless turns into a race of life and death.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hey ya'll! My first story here. Please don't hate it too much. I still have no idea how to work this site, so if the format is weird, sorry. Here we go…

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

' Midnight patrol in the rain sucks.' Mikey thought miserably as he raced after his brothers on the rooftops of New York, New York. His feet pounded in a steady pace, splashing slightly threw the puddleing rain water on the roofs. He sniffled with every step he took. ' Especially when I'm not feeling my best.'  
>All day Mikey had just felt worn down. The small tickle in the back of his throat wasn't helping either. He knew he was definatly coming down with somthing, and now, he deeply regreted his decision to go on patrol anyways. He could have just told his brothers and spent the night in his warm, cozy bed.<br>Mikey let out a yawn at the thought of his bed. Sleeping sounded so much better than being out in the rain miserable, cold, and sick.  
>" Hey Mike," Raph taunted from in front of him. " Who was saying they were the fastest the other day? " Mikey, for once, was bringing up the rear in the group. His pace was definatly slowing down. " We ain't goin too fast for youare we Mike? "<br>Mikey sniffled. " In your dreams Raphie-boy."  
>The brothers slowed to a stop at the ledge of a building. " It doesn't seem like much is happening tonight." Leo stated looking down at the street.<br>" The Foot and Purple Dragons have been lying pretty low." Don agreed.  
>Mikey cut in with a dramatic yawn.<br>" Getting tired Mikey? " Don asked.  
>Mikey's eyes drooped lazily. " Jus' a little." He yawned again and shivered.<br>Don chuckled and Leo walked over, putting his hand on his brother's shell. Mikey shivered again at Leo's touch.  
>"Seems like you're getting a little chilly too Mike." Leo said looking at his little brother's tired and shivery form. "Let's head home."<p>

After getting home, the turtles took turns taking hot showers before bed. Being the youngest, Mikey was always last for shower time.  
>Thankfully, Leo was courtius and had taken his very quickly. Raph was taking a little longer, so Mike and Donnie were left to sit in the kitchen, wrapped up in towels, waiting for their shower time. "Raph's totally useing all the hot water." Mikey grumbled with a sniffle. He pulled the towel tighter around himself.<br>"Come on Mike," Donnie said patting him on the shell. "It hasn't been that long. There will be enough hot water for the both of us." Don felt his brother's shiver violently. He frowned slightly as he rubbed his brother's shell. Mikey had been sniffiling constantly all night. That and Mikey's shivering made Don wonder if the rain and cold was getting to Mikey.  
>"You can have the next shower if you want Mikey." Don offered.<br>His brothers looked at him skeptically. " Really Donnie?"  
>Don smiled at him lightly. "Sure it won't kill me to go last one time."<br>Mikey smiled back "Thanks Don."

So the end of chapter one. It would be longer but I still don't know what I'm doing. I'll probably make them longer once I get into the swing of things. 


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter. Sigh… the first chapter didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Well, it could've been worse. Just hope this one is better.

PS: by the way, I didn't mention in the first chapter but this is based off the 03 cartoon. Just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I will never own the turtles…sigh

The next day:

Raph was reading a newspaper and sipping coffee at the head of the table as Mikey stumbled into the kitchen. He glance up as Mikey plopped down in a chair to his right. Raph frowned slightly when Mikey silently laid his head on the table, lacking his usual bursting energy. Raph set his paper down.

"You okay Mike?" Raph asked.

"Hmm?" Mikey's head jerked up and he looked at Raph with tired eyes " Oh…yeah I'm okay."

Raph silently picked up his paper again. It was obvious Mikey wasn't feeling well but he wasn't going to push anything. It wasn't long though before Mikey's eyes began drooping and his head bobbed as he tried to stay awake. A few minutes later Mikey sighed.

" Guess I should start on breakfast." He said miserably.

Raph interrupted before Mikey got up. " I think cold ceral will be fine for us all. You ain't gotta make breakfast every day."

Mikey just sighed again and sniffled. He pulled the blanket he'd brought down with him closer around himself and gave a slight cough.

Raph glanced at Mikey again then set down his paper. He got up from the table and went to the cupboard. After retriving a glass down from the shelf he went to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice. He poured a tall glass of it and brought it back to the table. He promptly set it in front of Mikey who stared at it in surprise.

"Drink." Raph commanded before sitting down in his chair and picking up his paper once again. Raph stared at his brother as Mikey looked from the glass back to Raph. Raph caught Mikey's tired eyes.

"Drink it Mike." Raph said warningly. "You ain't sounding too good."

Mikey took the glass in his hand and brought it to his lips. He let the cool, sweet liquid soothe his burning throat. It was heaven in a glass. Mikey set his half full cup down and sighed with relief. He turned to his brother, ". Thanks Raph."

Raph nodded and flipped a page.

Mikey's eyes felt heavy. He put his arms on the table, leaned foreward, and rested his head on them gently. Moments later he felt a comforting hand on the back of his neck, massaging the stiff muscles and then moving down to his sore shoulders.

Raph heard Mikey's sigh of contentment and gave a small smile, but it quickly turned to a frown. Mikey's skin was abnormally warm. Raph wondered slightly if Mike had small fever. He put the thought to the back of his mind as Mikey began snoring softly. He really was tired.

It wasn't long until Leo walked in, done with his morning meditation. The fact that it was quiet when both Raph and Mikey were in the same room was the first thing that set warning bells off in his head. He saw Raph reading the news paper as he rubbed Mikey's shoulders. Leo could see dark shadows under Mikey's eyes, even though he had his mask on. Mikey was asleep and a blanket hung loosely on him.

Leo met Raph's eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Raph looked at Mike." He ain't feeling too good," was all he whispered.

Leo merely nodded and went to get a bowl of cereal.

Leo brought his bowl to the table and sat straight across from Mikey. He watched his youngest brother with intent eyes. After a few seconds he switched his gaze to Raph who had given up on his paper by now.

"How long has he been asleep? " Leo asked quietly. Raph looked up at Leo.

"Only a few minutes, but he came down here maybe a little less than 20 minutes ago." Raph replied, "He feels warm too."

Leo sighed " I guess I need to tell Master Splinter he's sick before practice."

Suddenly Mikey moaned and shifted the sound of voices. Leo saw his eyes crack open. "Hey Mike." Leo said softly to him.

"Leo? " Mikey rasped.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" Leo asked gently.

Mikey blinked heavily a few times, sniffled then closed his eyes. His quiet snoring starting again.

Raph snorted. "I think you got your answer Fearless."

Leo rolled his eyes but then frowned as he reached over and felt Mikey's forehead. He did feel warm. " I guess patrol in the rain wasn't a good idea."

"Don't start that crap Leo." Raph said roughly. "You're not blaming yourself for this. Mikey's just a little sick that's all. It happens once in a while to all of us. It ain't your fault."

"Sure Raph." Leo said looking down. Mikey shifted and murmered somethng in his sleep, catching Leo's attention again. Leo frowned. " Do you think we should get Donnie-"

"-Get Donnie for what? " A sleepy voice asked from the doorway. Donnie came in rubbing his eyes and yawning. His eyes went straight to Mikey, passed out on the table and went into doctor mode.

"What's wrong with Mike?" He asked.

"Sick." Raph stated simply.

Donnie groaned. "I knew it. He didn't sound so good last night before he went to bed." He went to the coffee maker and poured a mug of it. Then he sat down next to Mike.

Donnie laid the back of his hand against Mikey's forehead. "Well, he feels warm. Enough to probably call it a fever."

Mikey's eyes opened slightly. He saw his brothers sitting next to him." Donnie? "

Don put a hand on Mikey's shell." You're not feeling well, are you?"

Mikey closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Why don't we bring you to the lab? I'm sure you'd feel better lying down, wouldn't you? " Donnie asked softly.

"Yeah." Mikey whispered, lifting his head and arms off the table.

"Come on Mike." Don said pulling his brothers up to a standing position. He wrapped an arm around Mikey and began to steer him in the direction of the lab. "Let's go"

End of chapter two. Just warning ya'll, I 'll probably minimize updates to one day a week. More than likely every Friday, but don't be surprised if I update more than that. Thanks to all of you who reviewed also, it means a lot to know people are reading.

Adios 'til next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own the turtles XD

Mikey sat on the cot in the corner of the lab sniffling miserably as Don began rumaging through the cupboards searching for a thermometer. Soon it was in his hand and he walked over to Mikey holding it out for him to take.

"Put it under your tounge." Donnie commanded. Mikey took it and stuck it in his mouth.

Don went back to the cabinets and grabbed a bottle Tylenol, twisting of the cap and shaking two pills out. It'd help with the obvious fever Mikey had.

Don walked back over to the cot holding the pills in his palm. He held them out for Mikey to take.

"I'll get you a glass of water. Take them after we're done taking your temperature." Don said before leaving to go to the kitchen.

When he came back Don took the thermometer from Mikey and handed him the glass of water. Mikey popped the pills in his mouth and downed them with the water as Donnie looked at the thermometer.

"100.3°F." Don said aloud. "Higher than I thought it was."

Mikey just mumbled something and coughed weakly a few times, barely keeping his eyes open. Don looked at him, concerned. "You awake still Mike? "

Mike jumped at the sound of his name."Hmm? "

"Why don't you lie down? " Donnie asked. "Some rest will do you good."

"Yeah." Mikey mumbled quietly reaching up to take his mask off but fumbling with the knot. Don saw him struggling and reached over, pushing his brother's hands away.

"Let me do it." Don stated taking the knot in his hands gently.

"Thanks Don." Mikey muttered quietly. He yawned, eyelids closing. "M'tired."

Don got up after he finished getting his brother's mask off. "Lie down. I'll get you some blankets." He told Mikey. He walked over to the cupboards as Mikey lied down. Don pulled two blankets out and walked back over to find Mikey already asleep.

Don neatly laid the blankets on Mikey and pulled them up to Mikey's neck.

"Sleep tight Mike."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Despite the extra time Don had on his hands when he wasn't watching Mike, Don couldn't get anything done. The unusual silence seemed too loud. It was distracting. It was ironic really. How many times had he told Mikey to be quiet so he could concentate on getting things done? Now, when Mikey was finally quiet , the silence was too much, too loud.

Don glance over at Mikey in the corner of the lab. Mikey was sleeping soundly, butthe situation still made Donnie on edge. It was… disturbing to see Mikey so quiet. Even in his sleep Mikey was usually talking up a storm.

Donnie sighed and turned back to the project he was working on hoping to get something done. He just stared at the parts and blue prints in front of him. Silence was so distracting.

Suddenly Don's phone rang .

Don answered it, greatful for the break in the silence."Hello?"

"Are you guys coming over or not? " It was April and she sounded irked. "You said you'd be over here by nine, but it's almost nine-thirty!"

Don face palmed. He'd forgot they were suppose to go over to April's and help her unload some boxes for her antique store.

"Yeah we'll be there. Sorry." He hung up without a reply and sprinted out of the room and into the living room.

"Hey guys!" He yelled.

Raph stopped punching his bag to look at Donnie from across the room and Leo looked over from his spot on the couch where he was reading a book.

"What's up Don? "Leo asked.

"April just called. I completly forgot we told we'd help her unload those boxes tonight. We need to go."

Leo smoothly set his book down and jumped over the top of the couch to walk over to Don. "Donnie, Mikey's sick. We can't leave him alone or take him along."

"Sensei can watch him. We need to go. We're already late."

After their master agreed to watch Michelangelo the headed out for April's. She was waiting for them when they arrived and answered the the door immediately when they knocked.

"Where's Mikey?" She asked as they stepped inside. "He's not grounded again is he? "

"No." Leo said,"He's just sick."

"Ouch. How is he? " April asked.

"Miserable." Donnie answered. " He has a mild fever, but it's really wearing him out. Not that he, or any of us, do good with fever. And I'm a bit worried he might get worse before he gets better."

"I hope he feels better soon." April said.

"I do too." Donnie replied. "It just isn't the same without Mike breaking something every 15 minutes. I didn't have anything to do all day."

"Well you do now." April said. "The boxes are down stairs."

By the time they were done it was 11, yet the streets still buzzed with energy and crime.

Hearing sirens in the distance as they were heading back to the lair, Raph turned to Leo.

"We going for a patrol Leo." Raph asked halfheartedly. It was silent for a few moments before Leo answered.

"I want to get home." Was all Leo said. He looked at Raph.

They stared at each other, somthing being silently communicated between them, before Raph nodded. For once in his life he agreed with Leo.

Don knew they were worried about Mikey.

Because he was too. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay… I read through the last chapter again and relized there were TONS of spelling and grammar mistakes, even though I proof -read it about five times. I'll try harder on fixing my mistakes this chapter. Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed

Disclaim: I don't own the turtles. Nor do I own Tylenol.

"It's Mikey's fever that has me on edge." Don said as they entered the lair, "Normally, it's not associatied with the common cold."

"Is it something we need to be worried about?" Leo asked.

"Not extremely, but yes. A fever usually indicates the flu. He needs to be monitored if that's the flu tends to lead to a high fever, which would be pretty bad. If it comes to that worry all you want." Don explained.

They headed to the lab where Master Splinter was staying with Mikey. He was meditating quietly on the floor next to the cot Mikey was sleeping on. He opened his eyes as his sons stepped into the room.

"Did you have any problems Sensei?" Donatello asked.

The old rat shook his head." No my son. Michelangelo slept the entire time you were away." He stood.

"Thank you for watching him Sensei." Leo said with a bow.

Master Splinter put a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "It is the least I can do when my own son is ill. Take good care of your brother, Leonardo." He stated the walked out.

Donnie was kneeling beside Mike, a hand on the youngest brother's forehead. Donnie sighed. "He still has a fever."

Mikey moaned and shifted at Donnie's touch.

Don's brow furrowed and he turned to his other brothers." Why don't you guys head to bed? I'll watch him."

"You're not going to stay up all night watching him are you? " Leo asked. "Because if you are, Raph or I should do it. You've kept an eye on him all day."

"Don't worry Leo ." Don said turning around. "I'll probably just have him sleep in my room with me."

Leo nodded. "Okay." He took one last look at Mikey before he left, Raph trailing behind him.

Don turned again to Mikey. He shook him gently.

"Wake up Mikey." Don said softly. His brother's eyes opened slightly. " C'mon Mike."

Mikey arose more fully, blinking heavily. Don helped him sit up.  
>"Wha's goin' on? " Mikey asked.<p>

"I'm taking you to my room." Don said. "You're staying in my room tonight."

Mikey coughed, his eyes half closed. " I slept the whole day?"

"Yep." Don answered, getting up and going to the counter next to the cupboards with the medical supplies. He grabbed the thermometer off the counter and brought it back over. "It's past midnight."

"You shou' be in bed." Mikey slurred."You always stay up t'late." He yawned.

"Here." Donnie handed over the thermometer, ignoring Mikey's statement. "I'm getting you some more Tylenol."

Don brought the pills back and waited silently for the thermometer to gage Mikey's temperature. After waiting for a few minute he took the thermometer from Mikey and handed him the pills, which he swallowed dry.

Donnie sighed when he read it. It was the same as it was in the morning.

Mikey coughed again, getting Don's attention. He winced. Mikey sounded awful.

Don sat on the cot and rubbed the back of Mikey's shell as he coughed loudly. When he was done Don wrapped his arm around him and pulled him to a standing position. They headed in the direction of Don's room.

Mikey practically collapsed on Don's bed when they got to his room. He turned away from Donnie as his brother pulled the covers over him. Instead of getting into bed, Don went to his desk, opened his laptop, and wrote a few notes on his latest project. He had to get something done before bed.

As he was working he heard Mikey flip over and moan. Don glanced away from his work to see Mikey glaring at him weakly.  
>"Donnie, turn'a light off an'go t'bed." Mikey mumbled grumpily.<p>

Don sighed, looked his notes over once, then shut his computer off and closed it. He was keeping Mikey up.

"Alright." Don said then got up from his desk. He turned the desk light off then walked over to his bed. "Scoot over."

Mikey shifted making room for his brother. Donnie laid down on the bed pulling the covers up over himself and Mikey. Mikey was on his side, facing away from Don, and soon he heard Mikey's breathing slow down and relax. Mikey had fallen asleep. Don stared at the back of his brother's shell, calculations and formulas still running through his head.

Don was still thinking when Mikey moaned and flipped over now facing Don. Don looked at his brother's face. Mikey looked different when he was sleeping. More…at peace, not as wild and out of control.

Suddenly, Mikey sighed and curled up, nuzzling into Don's plastron. Don gently pushed him back, but Mikey just curled up and leaned against him again. Don grumbled under his breath but then sighed defeatedly. Don slipped his arm over Mikey in a protective big brother manner. He looked down at Mikey then closed hjs eyes.

Don woke abruptly to the sound of coughing. He took the sight of his brother's shell faced towards him, Mikey curling up with each cough.

Don sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mikey?"

As his coughing fit ended, Mikey panted. He turned over onto his shell and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Donnie I don' feel s'good." He slurred.

Don scowled at the glistening sweat on his brother's skin and the dazed look that dulled his blue eyes. He put a hand gently on Mikey's head, feeling heat radiate off his skin. He felt hot.

Don immediately jumped out of bed. "Stay here Mike. I'm getting the thermometer."

Minutes later Don pulled the thermometer out of Mikey's mouth and felt a rush of worry and fear rush through him. He took a deep breath. How could his fever rise so quickly? It'd been less then two hours since he fell asleep.

"What's wrong Don? " He heard someone ask from behind him sleepily. Don turned to find Leo in his doorway.

"Mikey's fever spiked." Don answered. "It was 100.3 but now it's up to 102.8, and rising."

Leo roused himself more fully." What can I do?" He asked seriously.

"Umm…" Don said, looking at Mikey and trying to think."Get a rag and a bowl of cool water. Not too cold though. And some blankets from the closet. Meet me in the living room. Oh, and wake up Raph."

Leo nodded and turned to leave. He was almost out of the room when Don called after him.

"Leo?" There was an edge to his voice.

Leo turned around in the door way. "Yeah Don? "

Don looked at him solemly. Leo could see deeply covered and controled fear in his brown eyes.. It made Leo nevous and unsettled.

After a moment of silence Don spoke. "You can start worrying now."

Short chapter but this is where I wanted to end it. Review please! I'd like to know your predictions on what happens next. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

"M'cold Donnie." Mikey moaned as Don lifted his brother out of bed bridal style. Don could feel Mikey shaking in his arms.

"I know Mikey." Don said trying to comfort him. "It's alright."

Mikey wrapped his arms around Don's kneck and rested his head on his shoulder. Don quickly walked Mikey down the hall to the living room. Don set him down carefully on the couch.

Mike grimaced as his body hit the couch. He was aching all over and the quick movements weren't helping.

Leo soon came rushing in with a bowl of water and a cloth. He set it on the end table by Mikey's head. Don took the rag immediatly dipped it in the water.

"Raph's getting some blankets." Leo explained.

"Good." Don said swiftly as he wrung the excess water out of the cloth. "Can you get the thermometer from my room? I forgot to grab it."

Leo nodded and ran off as Don put the rag to Mikey's head. As soon as it touched his forehead, Mikey flinched away.

"Cold." He said. Don ignored his statment and made another atempt to place the rag on his head. Mikey pushed his arm away weakly. "Stop it Donnie. I's cold."

"Mikey, I'm trying to bring your fever down." Don explained, pushing Mike's hand away and finally getting the rag to his forehead. Mikey moaned and a shiver rippled threw him.

Raph came in next, an armload of blankets in his arms. He set them down next to the couch. "How is he?" He asked kneeling down next to Don.

"I just want to keep him stable. If his fever jumps any higher it might cause complications." Don answered.

Mikey moaned again and shifted uncomfortably. "Cold…"

Don turned to Raph. "Get two of those blankets on him."

Don redipped the rag as Raph took the blankets. He threw two on Mikey, covering his whole body except his head.

Suddenly, Mikey began coughing. Don gently sat him up and rubbed his shell. The coughs were deep and thick.

"It sounds like Mike's illness settled in his chest. Do you think you can get some cough medicine Raph?" Don asked.

Raph nodded and right as he was leaving Leo came rushing back in. He handed the thermometer to Don. "Here."

"Thanks Leo." Don said to him. Mikey began coughing again so Don set it on the end table.

After he was done, Mikey laid back down, panting. Sweat beaded on his skin and he shifted restlessly.

"Donnie!…." He called out, almost paniced. Mikey thrashed out. "Leo! Raphie!"

Don wiped his face with the cool cloth."Shh… Mikey. It's okay Mikey."

Mikey's eyes met Don's. Mikey's eyes were glassy and full of fear. After looking at Don though, and realizing he was still there, Mikey calmed and quietted.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked.

"Getting medicine." Don replied.

As if on cue, Raph came running in, holding a bottle of cough medicine in his hand. Don put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. He looked him straight in the eye.

"We need to sit you up Mikey. You need some medicine." Don told him slowly.

"Nooo…" Mikey pushed Don's hand away." Lemme sleep."

"Come on Mike." Don said. He pulled him up without much fight.

"Here." Leo handed Don a measured dose of the medicine and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Don said bringing it to Mikey's mouth. He poured it between his half open lips. Mikey splutted but swallowed. He coughed then laid down turning away from them.

"He okay Don?" Raph asked a few minutes after Mikey fell asleep.

Don nodded." For right now. His fever should be down by morning. After that, I don't know."

I just had to post another chapter. I hate waiting. I think you'd all agree with me. 


	6. Chapter 6

:) Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Long wasn't even close to the word to describe the rest of the night. After six hours of trying to get Mikey's fever down they managed to get it down to 100.9°F, which was a huge improvement. All of them were exhusted from the whole escapade though; especially Mikey. He slept quietly as his brothers watched him breathe in and out evenly.

"Go get some sleep you two." Leo whispered seeing how tired Don and Raph were. "I'll keep an eye on Mike."

"If he wakes up try to get him to eat something. He barely ate yesterday." Don said witbout arguing to Leo's request.

"Sure Donnie." Leo pushed his brother in the direction of his room. " Now go rest."

Leo sat down and leaned back againt the couch after they were gone. He couldn't help feeling like this was partly his fault. Nevermind being his leader, he was Mikey's older brother for pete's sake! How could he not see Mikey wasn't feeling his best on patrol?

Now that he thought back, he remembered details about that night that should have told him Mikey wasn't well. The way he was lagging behind them. How quiet he was. The way he was sniffiling the whole night and shivered when Leo put his hand on him. All of these screamed something was off but Leo had been blind to it.

He even remembered that day how off Mikey had been. He'd gone straight to bed after practice, avoided any conflict with Raph, and hadn't eaten much either. How could he not see his brother wasn't well? What type of older brother was he? He'd let Mikey run around in the rain when he should have been in bed sleeping.

Leo broke out of his thoughts as he felt a furry hand land on his shoulder. He turned and looked into his sensei's eyes.

"Go rest my son. I will watch Michelangelo." Splinter said.

Leo stood and bowed. "Thank you Sensei." He turned and began walking to his room.

"Leonardo." He heard behind him. Leo turned and faced his sensei.

Splinter's eyes bore into him. "Don not blame this on yourself. It's fate's doing."

Leo held his father's gaze for a few seconds. Then he nodded, bowed and began the walk to his room.

By noon every one was up, including Mikey. Don was trying to get Mikey to eat someting but he refused.

"M'not hungry Don." Mikey stated turning away from him.

"Mikey, you need to try to eat something." Don pushed.

"Noo…" he whined, " I wanna sleep."

Don huffed." Fine, but at least let me take your temperature."

Mikey flipped over reluctantly and Don stuck the thermometer in his mouth. Don put a hand to Mikey's forehead. He seemed to feel the same as that morning.

Mikey's eyes were begining to close when Don took the thermometer out of his mouth and read it outloud.

"100.5°. Not bad Mikey. It's a little lower than this morning."

Mikey turned away from him and grunted something in response.

Don sighed. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat? I could make you some soup Mikey."

Mikey moaned and pulled the blankets over his head. "Leave me alone Don. 'M trying to sleep."

"Alright Mike." Don said. "If you say so." With that Don walked out of the living room.

Don walked to the kitchen, where Raph was making himself a sandwich.

"How's the goofball?" Raph asked when he saw Don step into the room.

Do crossed his arms and huffed. "He simply refuses to eat anything. I know he doesn't feel well but he needs some nutrition."

"He must really ain't be feeling well if Mike's refusin' food." Raph said. He looked at how tense Don was and the frustration that radiated off him. "Don't worry Don. This is Mike we're talkin' about. He's gotta eat sometime."

"It hope it's soon." Don said." From what he told me, he hasn't eaten much of anything the last few days. He says he just isn't hungry." Don rubbed his temples." I'm giving myself a headache."

"Don you need to get your mind off Mikey." Raph said. "Why don't you and Leo go topside tommarow to find those parts you've been talkin' 'bout since last week."

"But Raph-"

"No buts." Raph said. "Your workin' yourself over this too hard. Ya need a break. I'll watch Mikey."

Don pondered this for a few moments." Thanks Raph."

"Not'a problem." Raph took a bite of his sandwich. 


	7. Chapter 7

8) This chapter took me forever to finish. It was hard for me to write so I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter yet. I would love reviews though!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

Around 8pm the next day, Don and Leo left to go topside, while Raph stayed back to watch Mikey. When Leo had came into Raph's room and told him that he and Donnie were leaving, Raph had been slightly surprised when Leo mentioned Mikey was awake. Mikey had been restlessly sleeping all day. His fever was being unsympathetic, going up and down all day long.

Raph made his way to the living room when Leo and Don left. Before he got there though he was met with the sound of coughing. Raph made his way to the couch where Mikey had taken residence. He peered over the side and there was Mike, curled up in his blanket, coughing his lungs up.

"You alright Mikey?" Raph asked softly with concern.

Mikey panted as he finished and looked up at Raph. He gave a strained smile.

"Aww…I knew you always cared about me Raphie." He said in a very raspy voice.

Raph scowled at Mikey. "Don't call me that." He growled.

Mikey grinned but it went away with another round of coughing.

"Ya need some medicine Mike?" Raph asked..

Mikey shook his head and gasped out, "No. Donnie gave me some before they left."

"Think you can eat somthin'?" Raph asked.

Mikey made a sour face. "Not you too! Donnie's been asking me that all day."

"Do you want me to make ya some soup?" Raph asked.

Mikey pouted. "No, Raph I'm not-"

"Soup it is." Raph said turning in the direction of the kitchen, ignoring Mikey's protests.

Mikey groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

Raph made his way to the kitchen. As he was taking a can of soup down off the shelf, he heard the lair's door open.

"Anyone home?" It was April.

"In the kitchen!" Raph yelled back.

He heard foot steps and soon April was in the kitchen also, holding a bag of groceries. She walked over to him and set the bag on the counter.

"Hey Raph. I got you guys some groceries. I saw you were running low on milk." April said.

"Thanks Ape." Raph said, taking his sai out.

"Watcha doing?" April asked.

Raph was currently trying to stab the soup can with one of his sai. He threw it down in frustration. "How do you open this stupid thing!"

April rolled her eyes and grabbed the can. "First off, not with a sai. Let me do it. I can't belive you don't know what a can opener is." She opened the silverware drawer to retrive it.

"I ain't the cookin' type." Raph replied stiffly, crossing his arms." Talk ta Mike if ya want to know about that stuff. I'm only tryin this because he's still sick."

"Well you would have never gotten it open." April replied. "Knowing you, you'd end up chucking the can at the wall. It's still sweet of you to try to make Mikey feel better though. It's the thought that counts."

Raph scowled, "Ah, shutup. I'm only following what Don said. He wants Mike to eat something. He hasn't eaten much the last few days 'n Don's gettin' uptight 'bout it."

April smiled as she poured the soup in a bowl. "Sure Raph."

She frowned though as she stuck it in the microwave. "How is he?"

"Don't know really. Its been a few days and Donnie hasn't said anything, but I don't know April; he doesn't seem to be gettin any better." Raph said looking down.

"Does he still have a fever?" April asked.

"Yep." Raph replied. "Ever since Tuesday, which was about three days ago."

"Three days with a fever?" April stated more than asked as she took the soup out of the microwave and stired it. She picked up the bowl and started to head for the living room, Raph trailing behind her.

Raph stood behind the couch as April went to the front. She placed the bowl on the end table and knelt in front of Mikey. He was dozing quietly.

She whispered his name quietly, shaking his shoulder a little. "Mikey?"

Mikey's eyes fluttered open and he took a deep breath as his eyes came to rest on April. April noticed how the usual sparkle of energy in his eyes was replaced with the dullness of fatigue and the glazed look of fever.

"April?" Mikey asked. "Whatcha doing here?"

April placed a hand on his head, immediatly feeling the heat of his fever. "Just dropping groceries off."

"Oh." He responed quietly.

"Want some soup?" April asked.

"No." Mikey said shortly.

"Can you try to eat it?" April asked.

Mikey ignored her, closing his eyes again.

"Then we'll do it the hard way." April stated and began to pull Mikey up.

Mikey groaned shifting out of April's grasp, but still sat up. He gently pushed her arms away. "Fine. I'll eat."

"Good." April said, handing him the bowl. "Just try to eat a little bit at least. Okay Mike?"

Mikey nodded.

Mikey managed to finish half the bowl before he said he had enough. By then Raph and April had put groceries away and now they were currently watching a random show on the tv. Mikey eyes were blinking heavily as he tried to stay awake. He felt terrible. Chills racked his body constantly along with coughs but sleep didn't sound apeasing right now. He didn't know if he could even really sleep with the headache he had. He had been sleeping most of the last few days anyway. Mikey could stay up for a few minutes.

Another chill ran through his body and with it a shiver. He curled up and moaned.

Raph who had been leaning against the back of the couch talking casually with April, took notice of Mikey's discomfort.

"You alright Mike?" He asked.

Mikey moaned again. "I'm cold."

The coughing started up again and April quickly came to the rescue, pulling him up to a sitting position.

"That doesn't sound good at all." April said worridly, hearing how the coughs rattled in Mikey's chest. Something sounded off in the way he was coughing.

As Mikey settled down, April eased him back down to a laying position. Raph leaned over the couch, putting his hands on Mikey's forehead. He felt warmer than he had only a few hours ago.

"I think your fever may be spiking again." Raph stated, but he couldn't hide the worry in his voice. "Let's take your temperature Chuklehead."

Raph moved to the other side of the couch, grabbed the thermometer and knelt down in front of Mike. He promptly stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

Raph turned to April. "His fever's been goin up and down all day."

"How high has it gotten today?" April asked.

"102.4°" Raph replied. "The lowest it's been is 101.3."

It was silent for a few minutes before Raph took the thermometer out of Mikey's mouth.

"102.7°." Raph read aloud. "Jeez Mike, that's almost as bad as yesterday night."

Mikey began coughing again and both April and Raph pulled him up. Mikey leaned into April as his breathing settled.

Hot tears dribbled down his face as he grimaced in pain. "It hurts." Mikey gasped.

April wrapped him in a hug. "I know Mikey, I know." She glanced at Raph.

Raph stood. "I'm calling Donnie."

He took out his shell cell and hit speed dial.

Donnie picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Don." Raph said. "You guys need ta get your butts home. Mikey's not doing to hot… " 


	8. Chapter 8

#D Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Donnie and Leo arrived home about twenty minutes later to find April waiting at the door. She rushed to them as soon as they stepped into the room.

"Thank goodness you're back!" April exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked seriously, getting straight to the point.

April's frown deepened. "Well Mikey's fever sky-rocketed about maybe 40 minutes before you guys got back. Then just a few minutes ago… well…" April looked uncomfortable.

"What April?" Donnie asked calmly.

"Umm…" April started. "Well he-"

April was cut off by the sound of someone heaving their guts out down the hall from the bathroom.

April grimaced. "That. He's been doing that for five minutes. Raph and Master Splinter are with him. I've been waiting for you guys."

"How high has his fever rose since you called?" Don asked as Leo rushed down the hall when the gagging started again.

April sigh and whispered, "It's over 103° now."

"Get some rags and a bowl of cold water and bring It to the couch. As soon as we can move him we'll need to try to bring his fever down. It's probably one of the reasons he started throwing up. High fevers can cause that." Don said. "I'm going to check on him." He turned as April nodded and walked down the hall.

Leo was looking in from doorway of the bathroom with a worried face as Donnie approached. Leo glanced at him as Donnie entered the bathroom.

Mikey was kneeling over the toilet shaking as he gagged loudly. Raph stood behind him, hands on Mikey's shoulders to steady him, and whispered words of comfort. Master Splinter stood behind them, watching Mikey saddly.

"It's alright Mike." Raph said as Mikey's body lurhched foreward once again. Don walked over silently as Mikey finished and kneeled beside his younger brother. Mikey's skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and his body shook constantly. Tears poured out of his fever glazed eyes and ran down his face in streams. Don set a hand on his brother's burning hot forhead.

"Oh Mikey…" He said frettfully.

"What do we do Don?" Raph asked. The calmness in his voice startled Don. He looked up at him. Don could see the distress in Raph's eyes and immediatly knew this was the calm before the storm.

"Carry him to the couch. I'm checking the lab for something that might help Mikey." Was all Don said before standing and leaving the room.

Raph bent over and hoisted Mikey into his arms. Mikey leaned into Raph and blinked a few times before looking into his eyes.

"Raph?" Mikey didn't even sound like himself anymore.

"I'm here." Raph said.

Mike nodded into Raph's shoulder and whimpered as a shiver wracked his body. Raph brought him into the living room where April was already, Leo and Master Splinter following him.

Raph set Mikey down carefully on the couch. Mike moaned as April knelt down and began to wipe his face with a damp rag. He mumbled something and began coughing again.

By this time, Don had come back from his search. He frowned deeply at the rattling of Mikey's coughs and the way he wheezed to get air.

Everyone else knew something was off too. Raph stared at Mikey then switched his gaze to Don.

"Is he alright?" Raph asked.

"I-" Don didn't know what to say."- he's sick Raph."

"I know that!" Raph said hotly. " I asked ya if he's gonna be okay! "

"Raph calm-" Leo started.

"I ain't calmin down 'til Donnie says he's alright." Raph growled narrowing his eyes at Leo, stepping up to him, and bristling, ready for a fight.

" I don't know okay?" Donnie exclaimed standing abruptly between them before a fight could start. He looked down. "I-I just-"

Leo put a hand on Don's shoulder. "Everything will be okay. He's always pulled through and he will again."

Don nodded. Despite the comfort and reasurence Leo was trying to give him, he felt useless. What was he suppose to do? Mikey didn't have the average common cold for sure. In fact with the way he was coughing …

'No don't think that. Just don't." Don told himself. " He'll be okay."

The problem was he didn't believe himself.

Thank you to those who review. I love reviews. They make me feel warm and happy inside. Just to let you know I'm in the progress of writing other stories but I don't know if I want to post them yet. I might need to rewrite them a few times. Next update will probably be Friday. Adios! 


	9. Chapter 9

:) So this is a short chapter but I'd like to think of it as the end of the first segament of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Long hours later Mikey was showing no signs of improvement. In fact by morning the next day he'd gotten even worse. His fever was dangerously close to 104° and was still rising. The rattling in his breathing had gotten worse and he was delerious.

April and Donatello were watching him while the others tried to get some sleep. As Mikey began the coughing again, they sat him up once more.

When he was done and they helped him lay down gently, April broke the erie silence.

"Donnie," she said softly not looking in his eyes, "Mikey-he isn't sounding so good. Maybe we should move him to my place."

She raised her eyes to look into his. "I mean it would be warmer and drier. Cleaner than the sewers too. Not to be rude or anything, but I really don't think the sewers are the best place for him right now."

Don sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I know April. I'm just scared to move him."

April put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get Casey to help. Just go talk to Splinter and you're brothers."

She got up." I'll go call Casey. Let's try to get Mikey out of here by tonight."

"Alright April." Donnie said quietly.

After a long tireing day of trying and failing to get Mikey's fever down, the family gathered around Mikey as Donnie once again took Mikey's temperature. There was a sullen feeling in the room as they waited, as if all the happiness had been sucked out of their lives.

Don took the thermometer out of Mikey's mouth with shaking hands, looked at it, and set the instrument on the end table with an uneasy silence. He put his head in his hands with a shakey breath.

Leo felt concern overflow in him, for Mikey and for Don, who seemed to be barely holding it together. He'd never had to deal with someone so sick before.

Leo walked over and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Donnie?" He was shaking. "Donnie, what's wrong?"

Don looked up at him with hollow eyes. "104.5 Leo. His temperature's 104.5. I-I-" Don choked.

Leo looked him straight in the eyes. "Donnie you need to calm down. Mikey's going to be alr-"

"No he's not!" Don shouted and Leo felt shocked. Donnie never yelled like that. Don pushed Leo's arm off his shoulder.

"It's so much more complicated Leo, so much more…" Don shook his head tears and dispair in his eyes. "You don't understand. I was wondering about it before but now I know…"

Silence took over as Leo anylized his brother's face. "Don?"

Don gazed into Leo's eyes tiredly. He sighed and in a small voice he whispered,

"Mikey has pnemonia." 


	10. Chapter 10

8D This story now has over fifty reviews. Thank you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

It was silent.

It had been for a while. Two whole days in fact. Never once did Raph imagine he'd ever miss Mikey's annoying voice, his antics, shell even his pranks. Staring at his youngest brother's sickly form struggling to just breathe and burning with fever, Raph would take every shell annoying thing Mikey did instead of this agony. Raph felt hallow inside.

Raph didn't want to admit it but he never relized how much Mikey did for them in a situation like this, when one of them was barely hanging onto life by a thread. Usually when someone in their family was barely hanging on Mikey was there, being ever hopful. It was always one of them in trouble, not Mikey. This time though Mikey was the one slipping away slowly and no one seemed to have any optimism left. The stress and desperation of the whole situation weighed on all of them heavily. Only now did Raph relize the one who always took some of the weight off their shoulders was Mikey. He always managed to keep things light even in the darkest of times.

Now though, Mikey wasn't here to tell them it would be alright. He was off in his own fevered nightmares trying to escape the strengthening pull of death. He wasn't there to calm them down when it became to much and they would crash from stress.

Donnie was the closest to crashing already. He barely slept between trying to treat Mikey and researching pnemonia. His patience was wearing thin and several times Raph had caught sight of Don with tears in his eyes. Don was so close to breaking down. Raph knew they were pushing him too much. Donnie was a genius but he didn't know everything; they expected too much out of him.

From the outside Leo seemed to be handling the situation well but Raph could see the shattered look in his eyes when he looked at Mikey. He was constently meditating; his way of reliving stress. In fact that was probably what he was doing right now.

The night before, Raph had overheard a conversation between Leo, Splinter, Casey, and April. They were thinking of moving Mikey out to the farmhouse. It would be a while before Mikey was better and there was no way they could stay in April's apartment.

If he got better.

All of them were probably sitting beside him quietly in the dead of the night, watching him just to make sure he was breathing. Just to make sure he was still there; that he wouldn't slip away without them knowing.

And Raph? He was currently ripping up anything he saw in sight.

"Aaagh!" He yelled out knocking a trash can to the ground. It clanged and rattled and in the back of his mind something told Raph to be quiet but he ignored it.

He felt something warm and wet run down his face and he rubbed it away fercily with the back of his hand. 'Pull yourself together Raphael.' He told himself. Finally relizing how late it was Raph headed back to April's.

Leo was waiting for him in the kitchen at the head of the table. He was silent as Raph got a glass of water and sat at the other end of the table.

"It's late." Leo stated.

Raph took a sip of water.

"Past one o'clock actually."

Raph glared at his brother. "I don't want to hear it Leo."

Leo scowled at him. "You could have at least told one of us you were leaving!"

"So what?" Raph snarled."You could track me? Whatever big speech you have planned about being more resposible, forget it because I ain't listenin' to any of your crap Leo." Raph stood to leave.

Leo stood, his chair sliding out from underneath him against the floor with an ekk. He pounded his hands on the table.

"No, you listen to me! " Leo growled. " And listen to me good! It's bad enough I have to deal with Mikey being so sick, I don't need to be worried if you'll come home drunk or beaten up or…" Leo trailed off, sighing. His eyes caught Raph's, pleading. "Raph… I need you here. Donnie needs you here. Most of all though, Mikey needs you here. We need to help him, but I need you here to do that."

Raph felt guilt and shame build up in him. Leo was right. He only caused more problems running off, but still…

"I just needed some space Leo." Raph said quietly.

Leo relaxed. "Next time just tell me. Okay?"

Raph nodded.

It was silent for a moment.

"How's Mikey?" Raph whispered.

"Same." Leo answered tiredly.

It was silent again.

"We're going to the farmhouse tommarow." Leo stated. "Casey and April talked to Master Splinter and he said it'd be best for Mikey. Somewhere quiet, where we don't have to worry about people seeing us." He said.

Raph looked away from Leo. He wanted to block out everything. All he could hear was Mikey's raspy breathing. He was going to be okay. Mikey just needed to breathe, just breathe, just-

"-Raph." He heard Leo's voice again and looked up.

Leo's gaze softened when he met Raph's eyes. Raph was suddenly aware of the dropplets of water running down his face and he turned away from Leo. Shame rippled through him.

Raph felt his brother walk over and he stopped in front of him. Raph closed his eyes not wanting to look at Leo.

"Raph look at me." Leo said quietly. "Please."

He refused. He wouldn't let Leo see the pain and fear in his eyes. Raph felt that if he looked at Leo he would fall apart. He would shatter.

Suddenly, Leo's arms were wrapped around him. "He'll be okay Raph. He'll get better and then we'll go home and then things will be back to normal." Leo whispered.

Leo made it sound so simple but Raph knew.

It was much more complicated. 


	11. Chapter 11

:) Hardest chapter for me to write yet. I started getting writers block halfway into it but I pulled through. It may seem a bit choopy though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

The voices were back again.

Sometimes loud and sometimes quiet. The tones sounded familiar but he couldn't understand them or tell who they were. Everything swirled around him fuzzily. They were so far away.

"-Casey has the truck ready-"

"-fever's 104.6-"

"-Master Splinter!-"

"-Leo, Raph-"

"-I've got 'im…"

Suddenly he was floating. Up and away from the warmth of where ever he was. The cold swallowed him whole . It was unbearable.

He tried breathing. It hurt. He couldn't breathe. Where did all the air go?

The floating was bumpy. He tried to tell it to stop going so fast but all he managed was a moan. The voices became soft.

Then, he was in the soft warmth again but it was still bumpy. It was better than nothing. Something warm and soft touched his face. He relaxed.

"My son, come back to us."

The darkness came to him again.

Saying the ride was long would be an understatement. Leo never knew two hours could feel like eternity. He knew time flew when you were having fun but when you weren't, minutes dragged on like,hours.

All Leo could do was sit and wait. There wasn't anything he could do really. Don had even said Mikey was mostly on his own now. They didn't have antibiotics or a hospital they could go to. Mikey needed a hospital but it would never happened.

To say things were bad only touched the surface. Just looking at Mikey scared Leo. His skin crawled at the sight of his brother so still. It wasn't right. None of it was right.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the farmhouse. The set up the couch in the living room for Mikey and brought him inside.

It was quiet in the old house, something it never was when they were there. Yet, here they were, and the silence was like thick blanket covering them.

Raph had refused to go inside once they got there. He'd only went in to help carry Mikey in. After that, he went outside again for a walk. Leo almost went with him to talk to him, but Master Splinter stopped him.

"Raphael wants to be alone to reflect, Leonardo. There are some things he needs to do alone." Was all that Master Splinter had said to him. So Leo stood there and watched as Raph walked away into the night.

Don was holding Mikey's hand when Leo finally got himself to enter the living room. Leo couldn't look at Mikey. He didn't want to see the way his brother was struggling, so he looked at Donnie.

Don wasn't in such pretty shape either. He had dark shadows under his eyes for staying up for days on end. Exhustion and fear came off him in waves. Leo felt guilt plauge him. Leo had been so caught up with Mike he hadn't noticed Don was barely keeping it together. Leo knew how close Don was to Mikey. They were more than brothers; they were best friends.

"Don," Leo said looking at him. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"Hmm?" Don didn't even turn to Leo.

"Donnie you need some sleep." Leo told him again more sternly.

This time Don turned to him. Panic was in his eyes. "I can't leave him alone Leo! I need to stay with him."

"It's okay Don, I'll watch Mike. You need sleep." Leo told him.

Don relaxed a little. "I still want to stay here. Just in case."

"Sure Don." Leo told him. "I'll go find the sleeping bags. Just sit tight."

After searching for a few minutes, Leo manged to find them. He brought two into the living room. Surprisingly Don took his imediatly and set it down next to Mikey. Not long after, Don was sleeping next to Mikey. He was out cold.

Leo settled down next to the couch and sighed. Leo had to admit he was a bit tired himself. This, all of this, was too tireing. He could see why Don was so exhauted. It tired everyone out phyisically, emotionally, and spiritually.

"Ahem."

Leo looked up to see his Sensei holding two steaming cups in his hands.

"I have just made some tea Leonardo." Master Splinter told him. "Would you care to join me?

"Yes Sensei." A cup of tea sounded amazing right now.

His father came over and held out the cup. Leo took it, the warmth of it washing over him. He sighed in relief.

"How's your brother?" Master Spinter asked.

Leo fidgited. "He's … he's not doing good."

Splinter bowed his head saddly. "I fear that your brother may be passing to the other side. You just be willing to let him go Leonardo, all of you. If your brother passes you mustn't drown in misery. He would not want that."

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can we please not talk about this Sensei."

"Very well my son." Splinter said. "But you just be able to let go if the time comes."

"Yes Master Splinter." Leo answered. Leo glanced at Mikey.

"You may not want to, but you must understand, in order for both of you to have peace you have to be willing to let go."

Leo looked his father straight in the eyes.

"I understand." 


	12. Chapter 12

So… I kinda winged this chapter. I hope it's not terrible. I only have a few more chapters left planned for this story. It's sad and exciting at the same time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

A week was too long for Raph.

The more the days dragged on the more agitated Raph became. The fear and stress weighed him down. Every day Mikey's breathing seemed to get a little more ragged. His fever hadn't decreased at all the last few days. He slept most of the time and the times he was awake he'd been delerious and barely interacted with or noticed anyone who was with him. The most he'd talked to Raph was a few days ago when he felt like he was going to be sick again. Raph had carried him to the bathroom where Mikey heaved up his stomach's contents; or at least what was left in it. Raph had been slightly shocked at how light he'd been. Mikey had lost weight. It shouldn't have been a surprise though. Mikey hadn't eaten alsmost anything all week because he couldn't keep anything down.

Today though he hadn't woken up yet. Each day he seemed to be awake less and asleep more. Raph was afraid one day he wouldn't wake up.

That was why Raph sat next to Mikey each day waiting for him to wake up. He'd just sit there praying to whoever or whatever was listening he would be okay. He didn't know if it was working though. Mikey still was uncoincious for the most part and hadn't improved.

Raph was starting to worry about Don also. He would wander around aimlessly when he wasn't watching Mikey. He seemed restless and jumpy. Every time Raph talked to him, Raph felt like he was walking on eggshells. Raph was constantly watching what he was saying around Don, as if Raph said the wrong word Don would freak out or something. The haunted look in Don's eyes didn't help. It scared Raph.

"Looks like it might snow." Leo's voice broke threw Raph's thoughts. Leo was looking out the window.

Raph shook his head. "Just what we need: snow."

Leo turned towards Raph. "I just got Don to go to bed. I've been trying for hours."

Raph shook head again and sighed. Another thing. Don started to refuse to sleep. The night before yesterday night Don had woken from a nightmare in the middle if the night, something that hadn't happened since he was little. It took him an hour to calm down and he hadn't slept since.

"That's good." Raph said.

"I'm worried about him." Leo said. "He hasn't talked at all since the first day we came here."

"Jeez." Raph said. "What do ya expect Leo? Don's not one to talk much in the first place. Ya expect him to pour his heart out to you now?"

"I'm just saying it's worrisome, even for how quiet he is usually." Leo said.

"Mikey's usually the one to get him to talk." Raph stated softly.

Leo sent Raph a look he couldn't read. It was somewhere between saddness and frustration. Leo looked ten years older than what he was at that moment and scared it Raph.

Leo sighed. "How does Mikey do it?"

Raph looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"Get Don to talk." Leo said. "I've tried to talk to him but Don just doesn't want to speak with me."

"Don't know Leo." Raph replied looking back at Mikey. "Mike… he's just Mike ya know? He can do things like that."

Leo shook his head. "Well he's good at it. Whatever he does."

Mikey had never been in such darkness all his life. He was scared, cold, and alone. Oh, the lonliness. He could barely stand it. Why did he have to be so alone?

Mikey couldn't tell the difference between each day and night. It was always dark. Always cold. Always lonely.

Until he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

It was faint, but with each passing day it became brighter. The cold became more bearable and he didn't feel so alone.

Now the light was so close. He wanted it. He wanted it more than anything in the world. Soon it was so close he could almost touch it. He couldn't though and he struggled to reach it. Finally, using all his strength, he jumped to it, letting it embrace him.

Raph and Leo sat quietly for a few minutes. Peace seemed to be on them.

Then something made Raph squirm inside. Something wasn't right. He looked down at Mikey sleeping, feeling wary. Somthing was wrong.

It wasn't five seconds after that Mikey's ragged breathing turned into a loud gasping sound, a sound that might have come from a person who was choking.

"Leo!" Raph yelled. "Mikey's not breathing!"

Leo having already heard rushed over hearing Mikey's choking sounds. He spun to Raph. "Get the others! Now!"

Raph began to run up the stairs. "Donnie! Donnie!"

Don met him half way up. "What's wrong?"

"Mike," Raph said. "He can't breathe!"

Don pushed passed Raph. "Go find Sensei!"

Don sprinted down the stairs and into the living room to find Leo's distressed form leaning over a barely breathing Mikey.

"Leo!" Don said kneeling next to Mike. "Turn him on his side! It'll help him breathe."

Leo and Don quickly turned Mike on his side. Don patted him on the shell. Mikey began coughing. Deep rib-shattering coughs that shook him to the core. Mikey was gasping, air barely going into his lungs.

Don patted him harder, encouraging him to cough. Mikey had so much junk in his lungs, it was a good things he was coughing. It would help clear his lungs. The bad thing was, he didn't seem to have enough strength to cough anymore. Mikey was so weak.

"Is he okay?" Leo asked from behind Don quietly.

"Now he is." Don whispered. "Keep him on his side. It's easier for him to breathe that way."

Soon Raph and Splinter were in the room, April and Casey not far behind.

They all crowded in the room watching Mikey intently. Don set a hand on Mike's forehead. He was still burning up. Don grabbed the thermometer that was near by.

"Don, what happened?" He heard April ask from behind him as Don slipped the thermometer in Mikey's mouth.

"He was trying to cough." Don stated simply. "He couldn't though. He's just too weak. His body's had enough."

Mikey cried out as the light pushed him back. No, it was more like something had pulled him away from it. Why couldn't he just go to the light? What had pulled him back?

Mikey fell to his knees. He was scared. He wanted to leave this place. Why couldn't he leave with the light? Why would anyone want him to stay? It was too miserable here.

Images and voices flashed through his head. A pair of gentle hands. Laughing voices. Then only one serious voice remained. The sad words reverberated in him.

"My son, come back to us."

He didn't know where he was suppose to go back to.

He only knew one thing.

It wasn't his time. 


	13. Chapter 13

I've had this chapter planned out almost from the begining. I put a lot of thought into it. Please review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Another week passed, Mikey had been sick for two and a half weeks.

Don was done. He couldn't do this anymore. Seeing Mikey suffer was ripping him and his family to shreds. Tesions were high between Leo and Raph; they had already gotten into several fights today alone. Sensei had finally had enough and said they needed to be in seperate rooms if they were to stay inside. He told them if they wanted to fight they could go outside where it was below freezing. Both had choose to do the first.

The last few days had been wickedly cold. The mild autumn was leaving quickly, replaced by the bitter winter. It hadn't snowed yet but several days there had been high chances of it.

'Mikey loves snow.' Don thought saddly. Mikey loved everything about winter. Don thought he was crazy. How Mikey could love the bitter cold was a mystery to him.

Don squeezed his eyes shut. He had to stop thinking about Mikey. It only made everything worse.

Mikey hadn't been fully coincious in three days. The pnemonia had taken root in him and refused to let go of its deadly grip on him. His coughing made no progress in getting the infection out anymore because his coughs were so weak. He was too weak. In two and half weeks time Don estimated Mikey had lost at least 15 pounds in wieght. Don had set up an IV for him but it didn't help much. Mikey was slipping away from them.

Mikey didn't know how long he sat looking at the light. He could touch it all he wanted but it wouldn't let him leave with it. He was glad it was there though. Right now it was his only source of comfort.

Mikey couldn't help feeling he was waiting for something. Something important. He felt stuck and he was tired of waiting though. All he could do was curl up and try to stay warm. The questions always ran through his head.

Why was he here?

Don sat next to Mike holding his hand gently. It was his turn to watch Mikey and even though it pained him to look at his brother, he stayed.

Soon a loud crash broke the silence and loud yelling could be heard from upstairs.

Don looked tiredly at the steps that led up there and sighed. Leo and Raph were at it again. Another crash echoed in the house and Don winced. They always had to be fighting, didn't they?

"Don't you dare walk away from me Raphael!" Leo's voice screamed. He heard someone stomping down the steps and turned to find Raph pounding down them furiously. He was mutting profanities quite unsubtly.

Don soon heard Leo nimbly running down the stairs. Leo ran over to Raph who was about to go into the kitchen. He pulled him back by his shoulder spinning Raph around.

"Get off me Leo!" Raph yelled.

"Then listen to me!" Leo echoed. "You can't keep feeding yourself false hopes. You need to face reality Raph, you know Mikey's not doing good."

"So you're sayin we should just give up on him?" Raph roared. He shoved Leo backwards roughly.

Leo pushed back. "I'm saying that he might not make it so we need to able to let go. I didn't say anything about giving up."

"Well, with the way you're talking it sure sounds like it!" Raph snarled poking Leo in the chest.

Don closed his eyes and squeezed Mikey's hand. He tried to ignore their angry voices but the tension kept rising and rising. Don's eyes burned with tears. He didn't want this. They didn't need this.

"Stop saying he's going to die Leo!" Raph screamed.

"I'm just saying we need to see the truth Raph!" Leo yelled back. "And the truth is Mikey might not make it."

Don heard the sound of a fist against flesh and his eys shot open. He sprung to his feet and turned to find Leo recovering from a punch to the face and Raph growling at him.

Tears brimmed to edges of Don's eyes. "Stop it! For once just stop! Please!"

His voice was choked with tears and he was soon aware of Raph's and Leo's eyes on him, their fight forgotten.

"Stop fighting!" Don screamed. "You're always fighting! Whether Mikey lives or not he doesn't want you to fight. Not now, not ever."

Don took a shakey breath as he cointinued. "Every time you start yelling you never think about how it effects us! Mikey always comes to me so he doesn't have to listen to you guys scream at each other by himself. He hates it! He hates it when you fight, and I do too."

Don's face suddenly contorted into anger, the tears almost falling. "But it's not like you'll ever stop. I mean, Mike's asked you before to stop. You just never listen or care. So go ahead, don't mind me, go all out for all I care!"

Don gasped as his eyes went blurry with tears and they began to fall like rain. He felt vulnerable and scared so he did the only thing he could think of. He ran; out of the room and out the front door of the farmhouse and into the front yard, Leo and Raph yelling behind him.

The cold air stung and he couldn't see where he was going through his tears. The next thing he knew, his foot snagged on something and he went flying forward into the frozen ground. The air was knocked out of him and he gasped for breath. It shocked him and for a minute the tears stopped. He heard foot steps slow down behind him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Leo kneeling next to him, looking at him with concern. He asked in a small voice as Raph came up next to him, "You okay Donnie?"

Donnie looked into Leo's eyes and shook his head. His throat tightened and he let out a sob. He was immediatly in Leo's arms, Leo hugging him as he sobbed loudly. He felt Raph's hand on his shoulder.

"I HATE YOU!" Don screamed." I hate you!"

He hated the way Leo and Raph fought. He hated how they couldn't get Mikey proper medical attention. He hated himself for not being strong enough. Leo held him tighter.

"It's okay Donnie. Please calm down. Things are going to work out. They always do." Leo whispered soothingly.

There were tears in Leo's voice."They always do."

A/N Leo may have seemed a little to hopless but he's trying to tell Raph having to much hope can lead to big disappointments. Raph's going into denial right now and Leo's trying to show him the reality of the situation. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

By the time Don had semi-calmed down Leo felt like he was half frozen.

"Come on." Leo said softly to Don. "Let's go inside. It's warmer in there."

Don rubbed the tears away from his face and sighed heavily as Leo stood. Raph held out his hand offering to help Don up. Don took his hand and Raph pulled him up.

As soon as he put weight on his leg white-hot spikes drilled threw Don's ankle and it began to throb. He grimaced as it gave out from under him and he reached out and gripped Raph's shoulder for support.

"You okay Donnie?" Raph asked. He grabbed Don's arm holding him up.

Leo turned to them. "What's wrong?"

"My ankle…." Don hissed threw gritted teeth. "I think I sprained it or something when I fell."

"Here." Raph wrapped Don's arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Raph." Don replied softly.

"We'll see what's wrong when we get inside." Leo said taking Don's other arm.

Don nodded tiredly.

Once they were inside Raph brought Don to the kitchen while Leo ran up stairs to get the first aid kit. Don sat down in one of the chairs as Raph leaned againt the counter. The silence between them was akward.

"Hey Don," Raph said akwardly, "I know you're trying your hardest to get Mikey back,… and I know we're always pushin' ya, but I want you ta know I'm proud of ya. Even if you can't…" Raph sighed." …save Mike."

Raph looked away from him, crossing his arms. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is, well, I'm sorry. For fighting with Leo and pushing ya to much."

Don looked at Raph with sad eyes. "Thank you."

It was silent again before Raph cleared his throat. "So, uh, how's your ankle."

Don moved it slightly and winced. "I can't tell if it's broken or just sprained."

"Hopefully it's just sprained." Raph said. "We've got enough ta worry about besides broken bones."

Moments later Leo came down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long." Leo said as he entered the kitchen. "The Ace bandages weren't in the first aid kit. I had to search in the bathroom."

Leo kneeled down and began to inspect Don's ankle. "Can you put any pressure on it at all?"

"I don't think so." Don said tiredly. "I really don't want to try either."

Leo nodded. "Do you think we should wrap it up Don? You might want to ice it first. Your ankle's swelling up pretty bad."

"Ice sounds nice." Don grimaced as Leo put slight pressure on his ankle. "Ow…"

Leo drew back. "Sorry."

Don gritted his teeth. "It's alright."

Leo looked at his ankle skeptically again. "You sure it's just sprained Don?"

"Might be fractured." Don mumbled .

"Why don't we get you upstairs? That way you can lie down." Leo said.

"But-"

"No buts." Leo said firmly. "You're exhusted, you're hurt, you need to rest Don."

Don sighed.

"Mike will be alright." Leo said looking Don in the eyes.

Don held Leo's gaze for a while before Raph broke the silence.

"I'll help ya upstairs Donnie." Raph came over and pulled Don up by the arm then slipped Don's arm over his shoulders.

Going up stairs was a pain, literally. Hot pain throbbed in Don's ankle. He knew how much broken bones hurt and this was close to it.

Don sighed when he sat down on the bed. Raph sat next to him, folding his arms.

"How ya manage ta break your ankle by just falling down is a mystery to me." Raph said.

"It's not broken." Don said.

"Sure." Raph said shaking his head.

Don winced as he moved his legs onto the bed and laid down. He bumped his ankle and grimaced in pain.

"Can you get me some ibprofen?" Don asked Raph.

Raph nodded, getting up.

As Raph left Don turned his eyes to the ceiling. His fought to keep his eyes open. He was so tired and he hadn't had a good night's sleep in days.

Finally, sleep took over.

Raph growled as he searched through the medicine cabniet. He couldn't find any pain relivers anywhere. Finally he gave up. Don was just going to have to tough it out until they had an opporotunity to get some.

Raph walked back the room. "Sorry Don-"

Raph cut off when he saw his younger brother sleeping soundly on the bed. Don was finally getting some rest.

Raph changed direction and headed down the stairs. Leo was in the living room watching over Mike when he came down.

Raph walked over to Leo. "How is he?" Raph asked.

"No different." Leo replied quietly. "Is Don alright?"

"Yeah." Raph told him. "Exhusted. He was asleep in seconds. By the way we need April to pick up some pain killers. There's none in the bathroom."

"We should call her then." Leo said. "April and Casey went to the store to pick up groceries. We should tell her to pick some up there."

"Good idea." Raph said.

It was silent for a moment.

"Raph," Leo began. "Do we really fight…that much?"

Raph was quiet.

Leo cointinued. "It's just, I've never really realized it until Don pointed it out."

"Same here." Raph mumbled.

"Do you think-" Leo paused. "I mean-I never even thought about how our fighting effected Don and Mikey. It was just you and me."

Raph was silent as he stared down at Mikey.

Leo cointinued. "They never fight so why do we?"

Raph raised his eyes to Leo. "Trust me, they've fought before. It's just rare. Remember that time when Klunk knocked over that experiment Don had and practically blew up the lab and Don got mad at Mike for not keeping an eye on him."

"Oh yeah." Leo said. "That is the first time I ever heard Don curse outloud."

"Well," Raph said. "Remember how Don made all those threats about using Klunk as a live test subject to experiment on?"

"Yeah." Leo said. "I knew Don would never do that. Mike didn't realize that though. He wouldn't talk to Donnie for a week after that. Of course, that was after he cussed Don out."

Leo sighed. "That had to be one of the worst weeks ever. They wouldn't work together at all during training or patrols. There wasn't anything I could do about it either. It was their fight."

Raph looked down. "Maybe that's how they feel."

An hour later Don had woken up and managed to limp down the stairs without tumbling down them. Leo had yelled at him for even getting up then brought him to the kitchen to wrap his ankle.

After that they all sat in the living room silently waiting for April and Casey to come back. Raph took Mikey's temperature as Leo went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. Don sat in the arm chair watching Raph and Mikey.

"What's his temperature Raph." Don asked when he was done.

Raph sighed. "104.3."

Leo came in holding sandwiches for all of them. He took one himself then passed the plate around. It was quiet as they ate.

Within minutes they heard the front door open and soon April stepped into the living room.

"How is he?" April asked imediatly.

Leo shrugged. "Not any different."

April sighed and looked at them. Her eyes went immediatly to Don's ankle. "What happened to Donnie?"

They all looked away guiltily and akwardly.

"Guys …" April warned. "What happened?"

"I fell down some stairs." Don said suddenly.

Leo and Raph looked at him.

April looked at him skeptically. "Really Don?"

"Yeah." Don said. "I didn't see where I was going."

April shook her head. "If you say so." She went back in the kitchen.

Leo and Raph cointinued to stare at Don. Leo spoke up. "Don-"

"I don't want to talk about it Leo." Don said firmly. "It happened and now it's over. That's it."

"We need to." Leo said. "I'm sorry I didn't realize how much our fighting hurts you and Mikey."

"Leo-"

"I never want to do that to you guys again. It's stupid of me to think that fighting with Raph would have no effect on you. Will you forgive me?"

Don looked at Leo saddly. "I already have." 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

2 days later:

Night had fallen and the darkness loomed over all of them. They all sat by Mikey silently waiting for any sign that he was getting better. As much as they wanted to believe he was getting better he hadn't shown any improvement.

Master Splinter sat right next to Mikey holding his hand. He could feel his child's spirit ebbing away slowly. He was ready to go yet something made him want to stay.

Splinter sighed. "My son… oh, Michelangelo."

Mikey felt weary. He needed to leave. Why did he have to stay though?

"-Michelangelo."

Mikey jerked his head up at the sound. He knew that voice.

"Master Splinter?"

Splinter opened his eyes quickly. He could have sworn he heard his son's voice.

Splinter felt his son's spirit become restless. He was trying to break through to them.

"Leonardo." He called.

"Yes Master Splinter?" Leo walked over.

"Watch your brother. I must go meditate." Splinter got up.

"Yes Master Splinter." Leo answered. He bowed to his Sensei. Leo took Master Splinter's place, taking Mikey's hand in his.

Mikey's hand was cold, yet it was still warm. Leo knew he was still there. Leo could feel his presence still with them. He looked into Mikey's face which was constantly etched in pain. Leo hated that look of pain.

"Hey Leo." He turned to find Raph in the doorway with two cups. Raph walked over handing him a cup. "I made some tea."

"Thank you." Leo said quietly as Raph sat down next to him.

"Don's sleeping." Raph said.

Leo nodded. That was good. He needed the rest.

"Master Splinter went to meditate." Leo replied.

A moan broke the stiff silence between them. They looked down at Mikey. Leo squeezed his hand tighter. He hadn't made any sound for the last week.

"Mikey…" Leo said softly as Raph ran upstairs to get Don. Mikey moaned again. He shifted subtly in a restless manner.

Raph and Don were soon down the stairs despite Don's hurt ankle.

"What's happening?" Don asked.

"Mikey…" Leo said again. "Come on Mike. Talk to us."

Mikey heard the voices calling to him again. He held onto the light, frightened. They sounded familiar but who were they?

"Mikey…"

Mikey pulled away from the light after hearing that voice. He knew that voice.

"Leo?"

No one answered him.

Mikey looked back at the light. It was time to go. As he made his way back to the light, Mikey looked into the dark where Leo's voice had come from. Maybe he was just imagining.

"Mikey… " Leo's voice rang out again.

Mikey inhaled sharply. He wanted to see Leo. He wanted to talk to him.

Leo's voice continued. His voice was full of tears. "You can let go Mike. You can. That doesn't mean I want you to, but you can, okay? It's your choice."

Mikey felt confused. What choice was he talking about?

"Mike… we need you."

Those words hit home. Mikey was worried. His brothers needed him? It seemed like the other way around.

"You can fight this Mike!" Raph's voice joined Leo's. "I know you can. You have to."

Where were they? He needed to see them. Silence took over again. They were gone.

Mikey sighed and turned back to the light. He was ready to go.

"Mikey…"

Mikey stopped walking when he heard that voice. He turned back around.

"Donnie?"

Don held his little brother's hand tightly. He needed some time alone with him. Just between the two of them.

Don looked at his brother's pale face. He was slipping too fast, too suddenly.

"You know," Don started. "You're the best little brother anyone could have. But your more than that. Whether you stay or not Mikey, I want you to know. You're my best friend."

Mikey stared into the darkness, now realizing it wasn't as dark as it had seemed at first. In fact, Mikey could see a faint light coming from the darkness.

Mikey looked back at the light. It seemed to smile at him. Mikey knew it understood. It began to drift away as Mikey took step after step towards the other light.

With every step towards it, he felt pain wrack his body. There was no turning back now though. In a way, it felt good too. He felt more real, more solid.

Soon though it became too much and he fell to his knees. He thought about Leo's words. He could let go. It was his choice after all. He couldn't though, not when his brothers needed him.

Mikey forced himself to his feet. He had to keep going. For them. Pain screamed in his aching bones. With every step the voices became louder, the pain hurt more fully, and breathing became more difficult. He could barely take it any more when he reached the end of his journey. The light consumed him and images began to form. His brothers' faces appeared in front of him. A sharp pain came and he couldn't breathe. He began to fade back into a peacful darkness. It was the darkness of rest, sleep. Not the one of terror he'd just been in.

As the images faded out Mikey only had one thought.

He was home.

A/N not the best chapter I think. It was hard to write though. Keep reading though there's a few more chapters to go. 


	16. Chapter 16

I have one more chapted after this. I'm so sad but I'm happy too. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and have given me advice. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Don sighed quietly. It was late in the evening. Mikey hadn't responded to anything at all since the morning. He had moaned only a few times and Don swore he saw his eyes open slightly. Now he was silent again, but Don couldn't help but feel like there was something different about him.

Don looked up from where he sat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Leo looked down at him.

"Time for bed Don." Leo said quietly.

"But-"

"I said bed." Leo said firmly. "Raph's going to watch him. You need to rest."

Don sighed. He began to push himself up. Leo grabbed his arm and helped him.

"By the way, how's your ankle?" Leo asked. Don held onto him for support.

"Stiff and really, really sore." Don answered.

"Do you need help up the stairs?" Leo asked.

"I'm good." Don began to limp to the steps, leaning heavily on one side.

"Be careful Donnie. We don't need you more hurt than you already are." Leo called after him.

"Okay." Don answered.

Leo turned to Mikey again. One thing he notice about his brother; the pain he'd seen on his face, it was replaced with one of peace.

Early the next morning, when Don woke up, the first thing he did was go down stairs. Raph was still watching Mikey, but his head bobbed every once in a while as he tried to stay awake. There was no doubt he'd been up all night. Don approached him quietly.

"Hey Raph." Don said.

Raph jerk up waking himself up more fully. "Hey Donnie."

"How is he?" Donnie asked.

"Okay. I took his temperature a few hours ago. It went down from 104.3 to 103.9." Raph said with a yawn.

"That's good." Don said. "I should probably take it again. Why don't you go sleep for a bit?"

"I might get something to eat first." Raph answered.

As Raph got up, stretched, and headed for the kitchen as Don took his spot. Don reached for the thermometer on the end table and and swiftly stuck it in Mikey's mouth.

Don tapped his foot impatiently as the thermometer did its job. After a few minutes passed he grabbed the thermometer and held it to the light, trying to read it.

As Don read the numbers, disbelief engulfed him. The numbers couldn't be right.

"Raph! Leo!" Don called out. "Guys!"

Raph came storming in from the kitchen and Leo came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong? " Raph demanded.

"Is Mikey okay?" Leo asked calmly.

"I can't belive it." Don said. "I has to be a miracle or something…"

"What Donnie?" Leo persisted.

"Mikey's fever." Don exclaimed. "It was 103.9. It's down to 102.6. That was only in a few hours. It dropped more than one degree. It's starting to go down."

Raph looked at him. "Ya mean… he's getting better?"

Don smiled. It was something he hadn't done in almost a month.

"That's exactly what I mean."

With each passing day Mikey's fever got lower and lower. He began to open his eyes a bit and was half-coincious. He was mostly out of danger now.

Though he didn't respond to them well, they knew he was coming back. His coughing had begun again, a sign his strength was returning.

The mood of the whole family was returning back to normal. They all were happier and the sullen blanket had been lifted off them.

One day, as Don was taking Mikey's temperature, Don heard Mikey moan. Mikey shifted and Don saw his eyes open. The feverish look in them was gone and Mikey's eyes focused on Don.

"Mikey?" Don asked. "Talk to me Mikey."

Mikey's eyes drooped lazily as he gazed at Don. "Donnie?"

Donnie felt his heart skip a beat. "Leo! Raph!" He yelled.

Mikey stared at him, confused as Leo and Raph came in.

"He's awake!" Don exclaimed. Leo and Raph walked over and looked down at their little brother.

Mikey looked extremly exhausted but there was alertness in his eyes, something there hadn't been the other times when he was half-coincus.

Mike caught sight of his other brothers. "Guys?"

Leo kneeled down next to him. "How are you feeling?" Leo asked quietly.

Mikey gazed at him tiredly. His eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open.

"Dude…" Mikey said. His voice was gravelly and soft. "I'm so hungry."

It was silent for a moment before Leo heard laughter behind him. Leo turned to find Raph chuckling.

Leo stared at Raph.

Raph caught Leo looking at him and explained. "The first thing Mike says when he wakes up is "I'm hungry." I should have seen that comeing."

Leo smiled. It was typical Mikey. He looked back down at Mikey and found his brother fast asleep again.

Leo squeezed his hand before standing. "Feel better little brother."

A week later it was time to go back home. Mikey was extremly weak still and couldn't move without help, but he was strong enough to go back home.

As Raph and Casey began packing up, Leo and Don began helping Mikey outside.

The clouds were covering overhead and flurries began to fall gently. It was the first snow of the season.

"It's beautiful." Mikey stated as they helped him inside the truck.

Don followed Mikey's gaze upwards and sighed. Winter was never his favorite season but right now it really was beautiful. Esspecially since they were going home.


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

:) I. Finished. I can't believe I did it! Thank you everyone for reading my first story ever. You've all have been really supportive.

Ugh… I sound really gushy.

Now… what you've been waiting for.

The final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

1 month later:

Don took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. There was something sweet in the air. It was greasy and savory. Mingled with it was the smell of something robust and strong. It was the smell of breakfast. To be more specific: coffee and bacon. He hadn't woken up to the smell of fresh bacon on the griddle or coffee being brewed for a while. It was the perfect way to start the day.

Don swung his legs out of his bed and stretch, yawning. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, he looked in to find a scence that he hadn't seen for a long time.

Mikey stood proudly at the stove, a spatula in his hand, humming over the sizzling of bacon. He looked up as Don stepped into the room and smiled.

"Donnie! What's up bro?" Mikey asked enthusiastically.

"Just breakfast." Don replied as he walked to the coffee maker. "I thought you'd still be sleeping. Decided to make breakfast today?"

Mikey flipped the bacon. "Dude, there was no way I was going to let Leo even try to cook again. Even he knows it's not his strong suit."

"I totally agree with you." Don said taking a sip of coffee and taking a seat at the table.

Mikey went back to humming and flipping bacon. Don sipped his coffee quietly. Suddenly, Mike stopped humming.

"So Don…" Mikey started. "I was wondering…"

Don closed his eyes. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"…do you think I can go on patrol tonight?" Mikey asked.

Don sighed and put his cup down. "Mikey, you're not fully recovered."

"But I feel fine!" Mikey protested.

"The answer's still no." Don replied firmly giving no room for an argument.

"Can I at least train?" Mikey pleaded.

Don thought about this. Mikey was doing a whole lot better. If Don limited his time during training, and if Mikey took it easy…

"Maybe I can get Master Splinter to agree to let you practice for a little bit. I'm not making promises Mike , but it would be good for you to start building some strength back. You need to start easy though."

Mikey grinned. "So is that a yes?"

Don sighed then nodded.

Mikey fist pumped into the air. "Yes!"

Mikey went back to his cooking and Don took a drink from his coffee.

Mikey spoke up once again. "Do you know if anyone else is up yet?"

"No. Why?" Don asked.

A mischivious grin plastered onto Mikey's face. "No reason."

Don set his cup down again. "What did you do this time?"

Mikey's grin just widened.

"Mikey…" Do said warningly.

"Nothing." Mikey responded quickly.

Don just sighed shaking his head.

The sound of sizzling took over for a few minutes after that. Then Mikey's voice broke the sound.

"Don?"

"Yeah Mike?" Don looked at Mikey.

"Thanks." Mikey said quietly. "The last two months…"

Don got up and walked over to Mikey. "Mikey, you're my brother. There wouldn't be anything in the world I wouldn't do to help you."

Mikey looked him in the eye. "I know Don. Thanks."

It was silent for a few moments before a yell broke out from somewhere in the lair.

"MIKEY!"

Don looked at mikey. "What did you do?"

Mikey just grinned, holding out the spatula for Don to take. "Watch the food for me, will you?"

The utensil was shoved roughly into Don's hand as Mikey took off running down the hall.

"Oh Raphie…"

Don dazedly looked down at the spatula in his hand. Mikey's voice rang through the lair.

"…I'm back!"

As yells and squeals broke out down the hall Don smiled.

Things were going to be alright. 


End file.
